Inspirations
Overview Inspirations are single-use temporary boosts. There are several different inspiration types that provide various ability increases. __TOC__ Inspiration Slots A character starts with three inspiration slots at level one, and gradually increases to a maximum of 20 inspiration slots at level 40. The progression is below: * Level 1: 3 slots (1 row of 3 columns) * Level 2: 4 slots (1 row of 4 columns) * Level 3: 8 slots (2 rows of 4 columns) * Level 10: 10 slots (2 rows of 5 columns) * Level 25: 15 slots (3 rows of 5 columns) * Level 40: 20 slots (4 rows of 5 columns) By default, the F1 through F5 keys on the keyboard are mapped to trigger the bottom inspirations in columns one through five, respectively. It is common to keep similar inspiration types within the same column so that a needed inspiration of a specific type may be used quickly without adjusting the position of the mouse pointer. For example, a player may always place healing inspirations (Respite, Dramatic Improvement, and Resurgence) into the first row. In an intense battle, the player can then simply press F1 on his or her keyboard to use a healing inspiration instead of moving the mouse pointer away from the battle to the inspiration tray. If a player has more than one healing inspiration in the first row, he or she can quickly press F1 again to use another inspiration if needed. Current Active Inspirations Accuracy Inspirations Insight: +7.5% Accuracy, +Perception Makes your attacks 7.5% more accurate and increases your perception by 125 ft for 60 seconds. Keen Insight: +18.75% Accuracy, +Perception Makes your attacks 18.75% more accurate and increases your perception by 166 ft for 60 seconds. Uncanny Insight: +37.5% Accuracy, +Perception Makes your attacks 37.5% more accurate and increases your perception by 250 ft for 60 seconds. Note: The text of accuracy inspirations is currently incorrect according to pohsyb. Damage Inspirations Enrage: +25% Damage Increases all your damage by 25% for 60 seconds. Focused Rage: +33% Damage Increases all your damage by 33% for 60 seconds. Righteous Rage: +50% Damage Increases all your damage by 50% for 60 seconds. Defense Inspirations Luck: +12.5% Defense Increases your defense by 12.5% for 60 seconds. Good Luck: +25% Defense Increases your defense by 25% for 60 seconds. Phenomenal Luck: +33% Defense Increases your defense by 33% for 60 seconds. Note: The text of defense inspirations is currently incorrect according to pohsyb. Endurance Inspirations Catch a Breath: +25% Endurance Recovers 1/4 of your endurance. Take a Breather: +33% Endurance Recovers 1/3 of your endurance. Second Wind: +50% Endurance Recovers 1/2 of your endurance. Healing Inspirations Respite: +25% Hit Points Recovers 1/4 of your hit points. Dramatic Improvement: +33% Hit Points Recovers 1/3 of your hit points. Resurgence: +50% Hit Points Recovers 1/2 of your hit points. Resist Damage Inspirations Sturdy: +5% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 5% for 60 seconds. Sturdy also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Rugged: +10% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 10% for 60 seconds. Rugged also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Robust: +20% Damage Resistance, +Resist Teleport Increases all your damage resistance by 20% for 60 seconds. Robust also protects you from enemy Teleportation. Resist Effects Inspirations Break Free: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 30 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. Emerge: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 60 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. Escape: Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear, confuse, and knockback effects and boosts your resistance to repel, taunt, and placate effects for 90 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. Resurrection Inspirations Awaken: Self Minor Resurrection, Disorient, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 1/4 of your hit points. You will, however, be disoriented, have no endurance, and unable to recover endurance for 20 seconds, but you will be protected from experience point debt for 10 seconds. Bounce Back: Self Minor Resurrection, Disorient, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 1/2 of your hit points. You will, however, be disoriented, have no endurance, and unable to recover endurance for 10 seconds, but you will be protected from experience point debt for 15 seconds. Restoration: Self Minor Resurrection, -Recovery, +Experience Point Debt Protection If you are defeated, you can wake up with 3/4 of your hit points. You will, however, have no endurance and unable to recover endurance for 10 seconds, but will not be disoriented, but you will be protected from experience point debt for 20 seconds. Special Inspirations Ambrosia only drops from Greater Devoured in the Eden Trial and has no use outside of the trial. Obtaining Inspirations For villains, remove this sentence when a hero corrects: Shopping You may only buy first level inspirations (first in each group of three above). Most inspirations cost 50 Infamy/Influence; Awakens cost 250. You can buy all the different types from most of your contacts, and the shopkeepers in the Arena. A Super Group base may also have an inspiration dispenser, which can sell Respites, Catch a Breaths and with an upgrade, Break Frees. This is the only way to sell inspirations. Drops So long as you have an empty inspiration slot, you have a chance of getting a random Inspiration after defeating an enemy. The most common are small ones. Medium ones sometimes happen, and large ones rarely. Siren's Call You can trade in "Bounty" for medium-sized Inspirations. Obsolete Inspirations These inspirations have been removed from the game and replaced by newer types. Discipline: Resist Effects Slightly boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 120 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. (Replaced by Resolve.) Strength of Will: Resist Effects Moderately boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 180 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. (Replaced by Determination.) Iron Will: Resist Effects Greatly boosts your resistance to immobilization, sleep, disorient and hold effects for 240 seconds. Must be used before you are slept, held or disoriented, but can be used after being immobilized. (Replaced by Sheer Willpower.) Resolve Resist Effects Frees you from some sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 30 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Break Free.) Determination Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 60 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Emerge.) Sheer Willpower Resist Effects Frees you from many sleep, hold, immobilization, disorient, fear and confuse effects and slightly boosts your resistance to such effects for 90 seconds. This inspiration can be used even while under such effects. (Replaced by Escape.) Special Inspirations These inspirations are available only during special events Winter Event 2004 and Winter Event 2005 These "presents" were available during the Winter Event 2004 and the Winter Event 2005. The actual effect of using a present inspiration is not known until the present is actually used. At that point, one of the five actions listed below will happen. Present Gift of Defense You receive the Gift of Defense. Your Defense is now greatly increased. Present Gift of Energy You receive the Gift of Energy and gain a lot of endurance. Present Gift of Experience You receive the Gift of Experience. You will not accrue any experience point debt if you are defeated. This protection will last for 1 hour or until you are defeated. Present Gift of Life You received the Gift of Life and some of your health is restored. Present Gift of Power You received the Gift of Power and you now strike with a lot more damage. Present Lump of Coal You were bad this last year. You got a lump of coal and nothing else. Other Inspirations The following inspirations are defined, but at this time they are not implemented in the game. Academia Breakthrough Level 1 Academia Breakthrough Level 2 Academia Breakthrough Level 3 Detective Breakthrough Level 1 Detective Breakthrough Level 2 Detective Breakthrough Level 3 Recall Science Breakthrough Level 1 Science Breakthrough Level 2 Science Breakthrough Level 3 Category:Gameplay